Zombies
.]] The Zombies play a large role in Apocalypse Weekend, Paradise Lost, and the third party mod Eternal Damnation. They also appear in Postal III. Zombies can only be killed by destroying their head, such as with either a close-range Shotgun headshot, a hit from the Sledgehammer, or the execution secondary-fire of the Revolver. If their head is simply severed from the body, such as dismemberment with a bladed weapon or explosion, the body will continue to move and attack as long as the severed head is still intact. Zombies can also be neutralized by severing all four of their limbs. POSTAL 2 In POSTAL 2, zombies are the result of a "mad cow tourette" epidemic in Paradise. The zombies mutter catch-phrases such as "piece of shit", "ass monkey face", or "fuck". They use their hands to attack, and also throw pieces of flesh, which will immediately attract the attention of armed NPCs, and will scare unarmed civilians. Some of the zombies are also able to pick up melee weapons, but they rarely use them. The zombies appear both in the real world and in the Postal Dude's hallucinations. Apocalypse Weekend The Postal Dude encounters the first zombie in Greasy Panda, acting as an employee for the Chinese restaurant. A group of zombies then appear and start to attack all the customers. The Postal Dude must destroy 20 zombies, until the National Guard appears and confronts the rest. The zombies are later seen all over Lower Paradise, attacking everyone nearby. The next zombie attack occurs on Sunday at Vince's House, when a huge horde of them arrive and start a battle against the Postal Dude and the RWS staff in the surroundings of the house. Vince Desi later informs the Postal Dude that the zombies have entered the house itself. The Postal Dude must destroy 80 of them. Later, on his way out of the Military Base, some zombies break into the base, and the National Guard battles them again. The zombies are later seen fighting the Postal Dude, the National Guard, terrorists, vegetarians, civilians, and Gary Coleman in a more destroyed Lower Paradise. The Postal Dude then has to place a Thermo-nuclear warhead at Bullfish Interactive, but the publisher office complex has been invaded by zombies, despite the efforts of the National Guard and the Bullfish Interactive security staff to fight them. On his way out of Paradise, the Postal Dude has to cross The Bridge, which is completely destroyed and also invaded by zombies. The last zombies are seen aiding their leader Mike J in his boss battle against the Postal Dude. A Week In Paradise/ POSTAL 2 Complete In A Week In Paradise, the zombies appear earlier in the week. In Tuesday, zombies are featured in an optional mission at the School Daze, in which the Postal Dude, assisted by a RWS staff member, must destroy 100 zombies. Since access to the School Daze is blocked on Tuesday, the only way to unlock this mission is to approach the RWS staff member at the Main Street, behind Lucky Ganesh. In the Cemetery, there is a tombstone with the legend "Zombie Dad" on it. If the Postal Dude pisses on it, Zombie Dad will appear and attack him. Zombies can also be resurrected into flying torsos that can help the player. In order to do this the player must first destroy the head of a zombie and separate the top and bottom halves, after this is done urinating on the body will cause the body to rise and purple smoke to emerge until the body comes to life. After being resurrected, the body will float on a cloud of purple smoke and attack enemies with projectile gore or melee swipes. A statistic at the end of the game mentions how many times you've done this. Paradise Lost Zombies first reappear in Paradise Lost at the end of Monday. They try to attack the Dude only to be killed by a group of RWS employees. At the start of Tuesday, Vince tells the Dude that the noise he heard all night was coming from the zombies over in the Cemetery. After the Dude has completed Vince's missions for the day, the zombies launch an attack on the Church and turn Vince into one of them. More zombies appear along the Dude's escape route. The zombies will occupy the Church and Cemetery for the rest of the week until the Apocalypse at the end of Friday, at which point an inexplicably healthy Vince and the RWS staff will have retaken the Church. On Wednesday, the Dude will be captured by Mike J, the leader of the zombies, and taken to their headquarters at the Junkyard. Under Mike J's orders, the zombies will not attack the Dude for the duration of the day. Zombies will also occupy the Obligatory Sewer Complex on Wednesday, although they will be replaced by Bandits on Thursday. Some of the zombies later appear at the wedding of Mike J and The Bitch. After the Dude defeats the Bitch in combat, an enraged Mike J will revoke his truce with the Dude, causing the zombies to once again be hostile towards him. A cage containing zombies can be found in the back of Cock Asian on Friday. Zombies also occupy the Hellhole during the game's finale at the end of Friday. They will also appear all over Paradise once the Apocalypse begins. Some of the zombies in Paradise Lost can use firearms such as Shotguns or Machine Guns; these zombies generally only appear during the final boss battle. Eternal Damnation The zombies also play a major role in the third party mod Eternal Damnation. The reason of their appearance is different from that of the zombies from Apocalypse Weekend. While the zombies from AW are the consequence of a Mad-Cow Disease epidemic in Paradise, the zombies from ED have a more complex background. Lorie Heath, a satanic witch and girlfriend of protagonist John Murray, had cursed the holy water from the Hasselridge Cathedral, as well as the holy water that was supposedly used by Jesus to resurrect Lazarus and that is in exhibition at the local Museum. All those people that had been in contact with these holy waters were transformed into zombies. The zombies from ED share most of the traits of their AW counterparts; however, there are some differences. Instead of muttering catch-phrases like "piece of shit", the ED zombies roar. They are incapable of throwing pieces of flesh, a common attack of the AW zombies, but they are able to run as fast as civilians. ED also introduces entirely new forms of zombies. The first new zombies are seen at the Museum and Newlow, resembling the plastinates from Body Worlds, which are taller and tougher than the average zombie. The next new brand of zombie is seen at the Sewers and are identified as "crawlers" in the multi-player version of ED. At the Graveyard, some skeletons emerge from the tombstones, armed with swords and shields, and sharing the traits of the zombies. A special zombie named Zombie Boss appears at the Canyon acting as the second boss of ED. Furthermore, two new groups are "zombified" for ED: the SWAT and the RWS staff who, unlike the civilians and other groups like gangsters, the Police, Rednecks, Butchers or the National Guard, never appeared in a zombie form in AW. The SWAT zombies are seen carrying firearms, which they use from time to time, and are wearing Kevlar Vests. The RWS zombies are taller zombies, and have some pieces of flesh missing. The first zombie in ED appears at John's house in the Hasselridge suburbs, and as he makes his way to the Museum, an entire horde of zombies appears. Killing 100 zombies is the main mission at the Museum, to unlock the door of the room in which the confrontation against the Skeleton Boss takes place. Zombies appear for the rest of the game, making their last appearance at the Cathedral, where Lorie summons 30 zombies to fight John while she prepares to bring her master The Devil to the world. Postal III Zombies make a reappearance in Postal III during the tutorial where the player learns to use grenades. This is their only appearance. Gallery Plastinates.jpg|The Plastinate-like zombies (right) are taller and tougher than the regular zombies (left). Crawler.jpg|The Crawlers appear only at the Sewers. RWSzombie.jpg|The RWS zombies are exclusive of Eternal Damnation. Skeletons.jpg|The Skeleton zombies appear only at the Graveyard. Category:Zombies Category:Groups